Secret Agent Mokuba
by YamiWestley
Summary: Japan's top spies are being held in a secret (...what d'ya know?) so...Mokuba, Serenity, and Rebecca to the rescue. (PG for some violence later...)
1. Locket Prisoner

(Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.or Seto Kaiba.^_^ Or Joey Wheeler!)  
  
The stars were twinkling with white light; the moon radiated white light onto the ground, just enough to light the way of a shadowy figure. The figure glanced up at the moon; his crystal eyes reflected the light.  
  
"Agent 009, do you read me?" the stature stopped moving for a moment to pick up the small walkie-talkie on his belt.  
  
"Roger that." His voice was dark and low, like a bass interment, "I see the fortress. Where do you want me to break in?" Of coarse, what the figure was talking about was the large pyramid that was in front of him. It, like everything else, was only sketchy in the moonlight. "You said that I didn't need directions. You'd tell me what I'd need to know offhand."  
  
The man on the radio sighed, "Agent 009, I HAVE what we need to complete this mission. You are the best of the best here, Agent 009 you can handle this mission. Now go around the back of the pyramid, there's a secret entrance back there." The conversation ended at that exact point. Agent 009 pulled out what looked like a locket with a small boy with black hair in it.  
  
"Let's get this over with." The figure fingered his way across the chilly sand of the desert.  
  
In a few minutes he made his way to the back of the pyramid.the next few seconds went by like milliseconds, an arrow of poison zinged passed Agent 009's ear. He passed for a moment, taking in the impact for a moment, then sighed .too easy.  
  
But, he realized the next second that nothing is as easy, as it seems. Another arrow, this time the arrow was white, his him in the neck. It didn't seem to effect Agent 009 for a moment or two, until his eyes flipped to the back of his head; Agent 009 fell to the ground.  
  
The back of the pyramid opened to revel a never-ending light. A figure walked out of it, and quickly grabbed the neck collar of the fallen agent.  
  
"Perfect." The figure lugged the unconscious, but he left a cracked locket. A gust of wind shot out of the distance, covering the locket in dusty sand.  
  
-* 


	2. Torment in Each Other's Company

-*  
  
In the other corner of the world, a super computer detected a slight disturbance within this dimension. "Agent 009 has gone missing, sir." A man in black looked over the shoulder of another, "he went missing at exactly 20:04 and two seconds, sir. We can't trance him . . .what are we going to do?"  
  
"All the other agents . . ." the man behind him said in a low tone.  
  
"Missing . . .Agent 006 went to the pyramid as well and he's ended up the same fate as the others, sir."  
  
"Don't talk about fate . . .we're just going to have to bring in the 2nd best thing."  
  
"And that is, sir?"  
  
"His little brother. Locate him please," the computer suddenly binged up with the profile of Mokuba Kaiba, "Ah . . .if he's got his brother's genes, he should be a great agent. Find the little runt and bring him to my office . . ."  
  
-*  
  
In Domino City, young Mokuba Kaiba felt the day's burn. Seto had told him that he was on a "business trip" so he wouldn't be around for a few days. The eleven-year-old laid down on his bed, 'this is when Seto's suppose to back . . .why isn't here yet?'  
  
"DING!" the doorbell rung loudly. Mokuba jumped up with the Adeline running though his veins. 'SETO'S HOME!'  
  
His little feet raced down the stairs as fast as his heart was. The door swung open, "Hell-" was all Mokuba could make out:  
  
Two men in tuxedoes and dark sunglasses stood in the place of what should be where is brother was suppose to be.  
  
"I'm sorry to disrupt you in your home, Mr. Kaiba, but we have a slight emergency," the one spoke. Mokuba's raised his eyebrow. In a way, trying to act like his brother. They sound like goons, and they weren't recognizable . . .  
  
"Anyways," he continued, "this might come to a surprise to you, Mr. Kaiba, but this news . . .it involves your brother." The preteen's eyes widened.  
  
"What about Seto?"  
  
"He is a secret agent, Mr. Kaiba. Your brother is known as Agent 009. In his last mission, something went wrong and now he's missing . . .we need your help," the agent then paused, "We think that you can get him back . . .with some help of coarse."  
  
Mokuba looked a bit confused for a minute then smirked, "And if I come with you . . .would you kidnap me like Seto? What makes you think that I can trust you?"  
  
The agents moved aside. Two familiar figures stood behind them. Serenity Wheeler, younger sister of Joey Wheeler, and Rebecca Hawkins, who Mokuba knew only briefly, was standing behind the two figures.  
  
They both looked happy to see him, not desperate, "Hi Mokuba!" Serenity waved, smiling like her normal self. Mokuba couldn't help but smile back. It was a spell that Serenity could somehow cast, that couldn't help him to smile.  
  
"Ok . . ." So Mokuba followed the goons like people, Rebecca Hawkins, and Serenity Wheeler. They were jumped into a limo, a lot like the ones that Seto uses, and began to chat. Serenity explained that Joey had been doing the same thing and had gone missing, Rebecca said that begin an agent was something to do in spare time, "poor Seto . . ." Mokuba turned to Serenity, who put her arm around his shoulder.  
  
"I know, poor Joey. They're probably starving him and torturing him and-" her eyes filled up with tears, "I can't think of the horrible things they're doing to my ni-sami!"  
  
Mokuba paused for a second, "Don't worry, Serenity." He placed is arms around her shoulder, "Everything's gonna be a-ok . . .I hope."  
  
-*  
  
"ugh . . ." Agent 009 blinked. Everything hurt on him, his neck most of all. After refocusing, he gazed around his prison. It was much like a sliver box, or in fact it was a sliver box. But he was not the only one held here, a blond haired adolescent with a black uniform was laying on the left side of him, "where the heck am I?" he whispered under his breath.  
  
Immediately, his other companion woke up, "Man . . .finally some dude ta talk ta!" He turned around; his brown eyes glared right into the other man's blue, "AH! SETO KAIBA!"  
  
Seto felt as though he would slap himself, Joey Wheeler! Of all people to be held captive with, Joey Wheeler! Seto began to feel smug, so he smirked, "Who did you expect, Wheeler? The Easter bunny?"  
  
"No," Joey glared at him, "But maybe a friendly face, and man yours ISN'T friendly!"  
  
"Yeah . . ." Kaiba tried to leapt to strangle Joey, but his body was held back by something thick and cold: a metal chained, strapping down his arms and legs.  
  
"Looks like you ain't goin' anywhere, Kaiba." Joey mocked, sticking out his tongue. Seto scowled.  
  
Joey turned to the wall, "Look . . .the only way that the two of us are going to get out of here alive is if we both work together . . .I hate to sound like Yugi Mauto, though."  
  
"Enjoying the comfort of each others company I see." A new voice echoed though the metal chamber. The prisoners looked around, wondering who it was that called them. A shadow stepped into the doorway, a smirk planted on his face.  
  
Both prisoners yelled at the same time: "MARIK ISHTAR!" 


End file.
